crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy
The Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy is an upcoming platforming video game published by Activision, developed by Vicarious Visions"Additionally, in 2017, fans can play Crash 1, Crash 2, and Crash Warped, fully remastered for PS4 by Activision and Vicarious Visions." - Official SIE site. Retrieved June 14, 2016., who have released previous Crash titles, and set to release in 2017 exclusively for the PlayStation 4. The trilogy consists of remakes of the first three Crash Bandicoot games: Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, and Crash Bandicoot: Warped. The remaster will contain a remastered soundtrack, re-recorded dialogue, a unified save and menu system, along with time trials for all three games.New Details On The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Remaster. Retrieved December 4, 2016 Characters List of characters confirmed so far for the game. *Crash Bandicoot *Dr. Cortex *Dr. Brio *Aku Aku *Tawna Bandicoot *Papu Papu *Koala Kong *Pinstripe Potoroo *Dr. N Gin *Komodo Brothers *Uka Uka *N. Tropy Currently Coco Bandicoot, Polar, Pura, Baby T, Ripper Roo, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Fake Crash, and Penta Penguin, who also debuted in the original trilogy, but they have not yet been confirmed to return. Also confirmed to return to the game, although more enemies than characters are Cortex's mysterious Lab Assistants seen in the opening cutscene surrounding Tawna. Cast List of voice actors confirmed so far. *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Lex Lang as Dr Neo Cortex *Maurice LaMarche as N. Brio *Unknown as Tawna Bandicoot Videos The Comeback Trailer Crash Bandicoot® N. Sane Trilogy|The Comeback Trailer Gallery NSaneEvolvoRay.jpg|The opening cutscene of Crash 1. Crash1NSaneTrilogy.jpg|N. Sanity Beach. Crash-bandicootps4.png|Crash's 3D artwork. AkuAku still.png|Aku Aku's 3D artwork. TawnaBandicootN.SaneTrilogy.png|Tawna's 3D artwork. NeoCortexN. SaneTrilogy.png|Cortex's 3D artwork. N.BrioCrashBandicootN.SanePS4.png|Brio's 3D artwork. Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy).png|Komodo Brothers' 3D artwork. N.GinCrashBandicootN. Sane Trilogy.png|N. Gin's 3D artwork. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka's 3D artwork. Tawna3.jpg|Tawna's appearance in the Tawna Bonus Rounds. Tawna reboot1.jpg|Tawna defending herself against one of Cortex's henchmen. Tawnareboot2.jpg|Tawna being outnumbered by Cortex's henchmen. Crash Bandicoot character (N Sane Trilogy).jpeg|Promotional picture of some of the characters models in the N. Sane Trilogy. CortexCastleCBN.ST.png|Cortex Castle in the opening cutscene Crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy_2016_12-03-16_011_jpg_640x360_upscale_q85.jpg|Crash jumping through Heavy Machinery. A spiked robot can be seen floating in the background. N. Brio Raises Crash into the Vortex.png|Cortex and Brio using the cortex vortex on Crash. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Papu Papu Icon.png|Papu Papu's boss fight mugshot. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|3D Artwork for Crash. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio Icon.png|Brio's Bonus Rounder Token. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Turtle.png|Turtle Enemy from Crash Bandicoot 1 Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa Fruit N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Life Counter Icon.png|Crash's life token. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crab.png|Crab enemy the 1st game. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Tawna Bandicoot Token.png|Tawna's Bonus Round Token Aku-bg.jpg|Aku Aku Wallpaper Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka 3D Promotional Artwork CrashBandicootN. SaneCover.jpg|Crash Bandicoot's artwork for the N. Sane Trilogy Cover. Trivia * This game being released in 2017 makes it coincide with the 20th anniversary of the release of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. ** It may also mark the first time Tawna has a full speaking role. References Category:Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Vicarious Visions Games Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy